Letters to Paris
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: The city of lights is now accepting your wonderful letters! Write to the son of France and he will reply back with no hesitation. Rated T because it is France's capitol. Everyone is welcome to write.
1. Paris is my name!

_Bonjour tout le monde_! _Je'mapple_ Paris, I am the son of France! Or well known as the capitol of France, the country of _l'amour_. My real name? Ohonhon~ I shall not tell you my lovelies~ Everyone loves a little mystery, _non_?

In the meantime would you care to send in letters to moi? Life gets a little bland at times and it would be very much appreciated if I got your wonderful letters.

Until then…_Au revoir_!

With love,

Paris

(**A/N:** Not many male OC's out there so why not make my native country's capitol respond to letters?)


	2. Seychelles 1

_Dear Paris,_

_Hello there, Paris. It's nice to know you're writing letters but would you mind if you told your father, France, to stop flirting with me at world meetings? I can't tell it to him in the face he just annoys me a lot -.-'_

_Sometimes I'd like to work in peace you know? Anyway, I'm sorry if this is a complaint and writing to you...you're like a second France. _

_How is it there is Paris anyway? I heard it's beautiful there. Wait, don't tell your father I said that! D: Oh god he would think I like him or something. Blech._

_...Well hope to write to you more soon?_

_Sincerely,_

_Seychelles_

* * *

><p>Salut Seychelles,<p>

_Ma chérie_, Seychelles! It's nice to receive a letter from you. _Mon père_? _Je suis désolé_, but it's his character, _oui_? I'll see if I can talk to him, I haven't seen him lately due to the meetings with you countries and all.

It is okay _ma chérie. _It is normal for me to get complaints about my father and the people. Second France? I am his son but there is no such thing as a second France, or at least that I'm aware of.

Ah it is rather nice here, you never visited? You should! The people here are very nice and it is a beautiful sight. Maybe I'll take you someday, _oui_? No worries, I won't tell _mon père~_

I do hope to hear more from you!

_Avec l'amour,_

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's nice to hear from Seychelles, I would love if I got to hear from other countries/states/cities :D.

_Salut- Hello (Formal way of saying hello to someone familiar with you)_

_Ma chérie- My dear_

_Oui- Yes_

_Mon père- My father_

_Je suis désolé- I am sorry_

_Avec l'amour- With love._


	3. Mexico 1

_Hola!_

_It's Mexico. It is good to know you are writing letters, so I figured I'd write to you._

_How have you been? I asked big brother Espania about you last time but he said I shouldn't get involved with perverts. He still can't trust France becuase of that... incident last year._

_He said he had to protect his little hermana. I can take care of myself! Oh, perdon, I'm blabbering now._

_Anyway, I hope to hear fom you soon. Adios!_

_Con Amor,_

_Mexico_

* * *

><p><em>Salut Mexique<em>,

It is certainly nice of you to write to _moi_~

I have been well, _merci. _What about you? I heard there are slight problems with you and Amérique. Or is it resolved? Pardon me if I'm wrong.

Ah, _Espagne_. Perverts? Well…we're not always like that. It's really just _mon père, oui_? Although a lot of people do call me that as well. I count it as a compliment though~

The ETA, _oui_? Yes that was certainly a problem…

_Non_, that is okay _ma chérie. _I do enjoy writing to you~ I also hope to hear from you soon as well!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	4. BeyondTheClouds 1

_Hehehe, Paris, I have a letter for you~!_

_What do you think of Matthew/Canada? _

_This is seeming like a questionaire. +_+_

_~BeyondTheClouds_

* * *

><p>Dear BeyondTheClouds,<p>

Canada? Certainly a nice man, _oui_? I remember the old days when _mon père_ looked after him, he was always so timid. I never really knew him that well. As my thoughts he's really nice, I don't know what _mon père _thinks though. However there's this weird look on his face whenever he sees him whenever I'm around. Sort of like…a grin I guess?

Ah well, certainly a nice boy.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	5. New South Wales 1

_G'day,_

_I'm New South Wales, one of Australia's son' nice to meet you, Its good to see your writing letters. How have you been?_

_What's it like in Paris, I heard its supposed to be really pretty is that true?_

_New South Wales_

* * *

><p><em>Salut Nouvelle-Galles du Sud<em>,

It is certainly nice of you to write, it's nice to meet you as well. I have been well may I ask about you?

Indeed Paris is very beautiful. We're mainly known for the Eiffel Tower but the Arc de Triomphe is must-see as well. I promise you that you will be astonished by its beauty~

Maybe you can come visit some time~?

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Nouvelle-Galles du Sud- New South Wales.

Not sure if that's right but whatever.


	6. New Jersey 1

_Dear Paris_

_My name is Trenton Jones AKA New Jersey._

_I wanted to ask you something: do you get mad when people call your dad a pervert? I punched Arthur once for making my dad cry._

_I would love to visit Paris one day in my evening gown (I a transsexual male). Can I bring my pet the Jersey devil?_

_Also I'm sorry for accidentally setting your dad in fire at the last world meeting._

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

* * *

><p>Salut New Jersey,<p>

It's nice to meet you New Jersey~ _Amérique's_ son, correct?

Well…I do get a little depressed. People just misunderstand us these days. I don't know about _mon père_ feels but around this time…I take it as a compliment. If I get it a lot it must be good somehow, right?

You punched _Angleterre_ in the face once? I think I've grown just some respect for you. I don't hate him but he does need to know his lesson once in awhile.

Come along whenever you like _mon cher_~ It gets lonely here sometimes! As long as it doesn't create havoc then yes you can bring your pet~

…You set _mon père _on fire? _Mon dieu_! No wonder I haven't seen him the past few days! You better tell me he's alright!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	7. Germany 1

_Dear Paris,_

_Please, tell your father to stop harrassing Italy, if not tell him I'LL PUNCH HIM IN ZEE THROAT. Tell him he comes any closer to Italy it'll be the last time. Don't you get any ideas either._

_Danke._

_Germany_

* * *

><p>Salut Allemagne,<p>

Oh my…

May I ask what form of harassing he's doing? The threats don't really sound very welcoming either now don't they? I'll see if I can reach him but I make no promises…hehe…

Aw come on~ I can't have my own fun? I can't always live by the rules~

Then again…you do sound serious with the whole punching in the throat idea…

…I still make no promises~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	8. New South Wales 2

_Paris,_

_I've been alright, we're had some flooding up north, but not as bad as it has been._

_That does sound nice. The closest thing I have is Sydney, you know the bloke who designed it based it off Paris. _

_I'd love to come, I reckon that would be amazing._

_New South Wales._

* * *

><p>Nouvelle-Galles du Sud,<p>

Are you sure you're alright? Well at least the flooding is slowly getting better instead of getting worse.

There are a lot of Paris rip-offs everywhere. Especially in _Amérique_ from what I heard. At this point I find it satisfying that I can influential~ Simply lovely, _non_? I'd like to see Sydney some time as well if that's not too much, staying here all the time just gets…well boring.

Come any time you like~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	9. Prussia 1

_Dear Paris,_

_Kesesesese! So you're France's son, huh? Then you're alucky guy to have a father that has an AWESOME friend like me! _

_By the way, how is France doing these days? I haven't heard of him since I last dropped by for that delicious lunch. And speaking of food, could you make good food like your father? _

_From the AWESOME ME,_

_Preußen_

* * *

><p>Salut Prusse,<p>

_Prusse_! I've heard a lot of good things from you! It's wonderful to finally meet you…well write to you.

From what I've heard he's been well…but managed to get caught on fire that was thankfully on his clothing. I was pretty worried if he got burns but nonetheless he has been well.

Well I have been taught, along with my other brothers and sisters, from papa France so you could say I'm _excellente cuisinière_~ Way better than _Angleterre's_ food that's for sure.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	10. New Jersey 2

_Dear Paris_

_Yes I am America's son._

_I used to get mad when people called my a yankee, but now I laugh and trick them into eating laxatives (learned that from my sister NY)._

_me and my sister can't stand Arthur at times and I punched him so hard that I broke his nose for calling dad some really bad names. Also when Arthur started complaining about my people he wound up being a target for my paintball gun._

_Jersey Devil doesn't cause much trouble for a ten stories high creature (though Arthur Pisses his pants every time he sees him)._

_He's fine besides it wasn't on purpose and besides only the bottom of his coat caught on fire. Your dad screamed so loud the people in Japan heard him, it's true ask Kiku. _

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Well you're certainly a prankster aren't you? They call me a 'frog' along with my other brothers and sisters and of course _mon père_. They sure do have a long list of vocabulary…insulting vocabulary I must say.

Broke his nose? I can already imagine the pain! A target for your paintball gun? That sounds unbelievably amusing!

Well that's good. Oh I love your encounters with _Angleterre_~ They sound so hilarious~! Does he get 'pissed' when you use incorrect grammar? His kids keep insulting my language saying that it's the gibberish language. _Français_ is a beautiful language! They just never understand…

That's good to hear, I was worried that he got any burns but it seemed like he was unharmed.

All the way in Japan? That must have damaged millions of ear drums throughout the world. Wait…no wonder I heard a scream a few days ago. I thought it was one of my citizens. Haha~ You never fail to amuse me.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	11. Wisconsin 1

_Dear Paris, _

_It's nice to meet- er, write- to you! _

_I'm Lea Jones, also known as Wisconsin. You know, one o Americas kids? _

_Anyway, my father said it would be good for me to get some (non German ) international relations, so , I am writing to you._

_((Nuh Uh! You're just writing to him cause you looovve him!))_

_Michigan, I swear to God if you do not stop writing this moment I will *censored*. Got it? And I d-don't like him like that! *blush*_

_((Mhmm...that blush says otherwise...)))_

_MICHIGAN! _

_((Kay, going ))) _

_Quite sorry about that, that would be my absolutley insane brother, Michigan._

_It was pleasant writing you,_

_Lea Alexa Jones, Wisconsin._

* * *

><p>Salut Wisconsin,<p>

It's wonderful to get letters from _Amérique's_ children~

And Michigan seems quite the teaser I see~ Do not worry _ma chérie _I have a lot of siblings like that. It's flattering though to me~

If I may ask, how are you these days? I don't really hear much about _Amérique _these days since I'm practically on the other side of the ocean.

I hope to hear from you soon!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	12. London 1

_Dearest Paris,_

_As much as Arthur despises you, I personally think that reading letters from your friends and acquaintances is a lovely idea. I think it gives the the people a chance to really get to know your thoughts and opinions about different things. Perhaps I will try to do the same sometime in the future. (-:_

_Have you been speaking to America, lately? What about his twat of a capital, D.C? Now, I haven't spoken to her since the fight we had at the last world meeting. (Do you remember? She pulled my hair, I pulled hers, and your frog of a father was gawking at us the entire time while America muttered something about a "catfight".)_

_I just felt the need to write to you, was all. Considering I haven't talked to you in lord knows how long (-: We simply must get together sometime soon._

_Oh, dear me, I'm blabbering. I guess you'll have to call me and we can make plans then. However, just leave Francis out of it. I wouldn't want him to try anything funny._

_Warm Regards,_

_London_

* * *

><p>Salut Londres,<p>

_Londres_, it is lovely to finally write to you! Ah yes, _Angleterre_ does despise me and especially _mon père_.

I've been speaking to some of his states. _Non_, I haven't heard from D.C. Oh I remember the little fit you had with her. I just watched the whole thing in amusement. You two always argue I think you need to stop releasing sexual tension with each other, _non_? ;)

_Oui_, we should. Considering you're probably one of _Angleterre's_ children that actually can stand _moi_.

Haha, we'll see. I do hope to hear from you soon.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	13. Spain 1

_Dear Paris,_

_Ah~! You're France's son, no~? Hola, it's nice to be writing to you Señor~! My name is España~ Or Spain, the Country of Passion, si~? Have you heard of me? I'm a very close friend of your father~! Fusososo~ How is Francia? I haven't heard from him in a while~ I hope you're doing alright yourself~!_

_Con mucho tomates,_

_España~_

* * *

><p>Salut Espagne,<p>

_Oui, oui_ I am France's son, one of them at least. Of course, I heard a lot about you! I do see some of your children a lot these days. It's always nice to talk with them. Papa France is well these days, may I ask about you? I don't seem to keep up with world affairs these days. I am well, _merci_~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	14. New South Wales 3

_Paris,_

_Like I said water under the bridge (No pun intended). Its no where nears as bad as what ueensland went through, but even she's alright now._

_You should com to Sydney, its amazing. Its by far the best city in Australia, Victoria will tell you its Melbourne. But don't listen to little brother, he's a liar._

_New South Wales._

* * *

><p>Nouvelle-Galles du Sud,<p>

Well that's wonderful to hear. We don't hear much about world affairs, well at least I do. I guess that's just me being lazy. I hope it gets better soon, _oui_?

Oh really? I've only seen pictures and I could say the same thing myself. Well it was only a few pictures but still. Sibling rivalry, _oui_? I have a lot of that here. Paris is by far the best here in France, then why would I be the capitol~? Ah sorry for my boasting, my siblings are just…_siblings, _you know what I mean?

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	15. New Jersey 3

_Dear Paris_

_Thanks for the compliment, I learned trickery from the master (dad) who was taught by Prussia. Just mix wood into a persons food or switch their "special" bottle with super glue and they will never talk bad about your dad again._

_He did the target in his body was his vital regions. My twin sister NY set Arthur on fire once in France two days ago using only two firestones._

_Your dad is sexually harassing Arthur at the hospital while Russia is getting to be best friends with the toilet thanks to moi._

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

_P.S Fluffy my pet devil seys hi and he can't wait to meet you._

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

_Prusse_, you can never underestimate him can you? Hm…I should try that. Maybe to _Angleterre_? Wait, he'll never get near to my cooking. Maybe if I took him by force…

Two days ago, recently? You love to play with fire don't you? No wonder he's in the hospital right now. Actually maybe we should sneak super glue into his food. Sort of like revenge, _oui_?

Well that does sound like papa and Russia befriending toilets? Is he trying to…erm…become one with them? Is that it? And I thought that was only to countries and their citizens…Just how did you do it? Convincing him to do things seems pretty tough.

He always seemed…unusual to _moi._

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris.

P.S. Tell him I said hello as well~


	16. New South Wales 4

_Paris,_

_Sibling rivilary is worse then a poke in the eye with a blunt stick._

_The reason Vic and I hate each other is actually over a fight over which city was going to be the capital, awesome Sydney or boring Melbourne. Sydney is by far the best, and the first city._

_That and ...I may have teased him about having a girl's name._

_Who are your siblings? I haven't really spoken to your Dad very much so I'm in the dark_

_New South Wales (Lachlan Paterson)_

* * *

><p>Nouvelle-Galles du Sud,<p>

I admit I have to agree with you there.

A few of my brothers and sisters do fight over which city if the most beautiful and prospering or has the best cooking. We have a lot of competition and our papa has to stop us. It's very troublesome and I can imagine the same thing going with you.

When you first mentioned Victoria I thought he was a girl as well~ Poor him, though, for having such a name~

The most recognized siblings I have are Nice, Strasbourg, and Cannes. There's also Bordeaux, Tours, Arles, Marseille, Lyon, and many more. It's very troublesome when we're all in an argument at the same time. I don't even want to remember how that ended. Both Lyon and Marseille had a fight on which is the second largest city in France since I'm the largest; that did not end up well…

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	17. New Jersey 4

_Dear Paris_

_Can't go wrong there with Prusse. A certain somebody (me) already did that and switched his KY jelly with super glue which resulted in Arthur spending the night in ER with his hand glued on to his vital regions. If you want him to eat what you cook tell him that my sister Amelia (Delaware) made it, he eats anything she cooks out fear that she'll castrate him successfully this time (that's how your dad tricks Arthur into eating what he cooks)._

_My sister NY is the real firebug in the family not me, my fires are accidentally caused by me fooling around or by Fluffy when he has a cold or when Arthur is mentioned though I don't why but it might have something to do with the legend of the Jersey Devil._

_I gave Russia the runs by using a super secret extremely powerful vodka flavored laxative. Russia's constant flow backed up the entire hospital pipes which caused a leakage and that resulted in your dad screaming so loud not only everyone in the world heard him but made the ground shake._

_My brother Anthony (Massachusetts) just turned Arthur into a princess in a pink dress (I emailed you the picture) and you dad is now harassing him/her even more._

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

_P.S Fluffy purrs happily when tell him about you but growls when I mention your dad (weird huh?)_

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Now I have a temptation to go visit _Angleterre_ and join my father's mocking. Hm, I might juts ask Delaware that. _Merci_ for the tip~

If New York is more of a 'fire bug' than you, then I'm interested. She must have millions of tricks of her sleeve, _oui_?

Ohonhon, sneaking substances into Russia's vodka? I'm impressed. Reminds me of what I used to do to some of my siblings when I put sleeping pills in their food~ They're out like a baby in minutes~ But I used to get in trouble afterwards and then my siblings would try to get back at me. My father's screaming caused the ground to shake, thank god I'm not the only one that felt that I was getting worried that the Eiffel tower might fall!

I think I died laughing when I saw the picture! That's just _rich_. Ohonhon~ I'm proud of _mon père_~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. That is indeed weird. I'm glad Fluffy appears to like me :)


	18. California 1

_Hola Señor Paris,_

_My name is California. I'm sorry that I maimed and injured your papi, but in all fairness, he tried to rape me. Do you have any pets? I have a bear named Hollywood and a quail named Sacramento. What is your favorite type of food? Have you ever eaten hamburgers?_

_I just turned eight, but if I had known you and Daddy didn't think your papi wanted to rape me, you might have been able to come._

_Do you have any spare daggers you don't want? I'm fixing old knives and swords and adding them to my collection. You never know when Germany might attack..._

_Gracias, Señor,_

_Isabella Ferdinand (California)_

* * *

><p>Salut Californie,<p>

Well it's nice to meet you Californie~ Hm? _Mon père_? –Sigh-, he must have eaten those croissants that were meant for my siblings to eat…

_Oui_, I only have one. I have a cat called Lafayette; he was named after one of our heroes who helped in the American Revolution. A bit cheesy, I know. My favorite food? That is certainly hard; I love all the food that my cooks make here. It's certainly hard to choose~ I tried one once, I wasn't really satisfied with its tastes, I don't really like them…

You're eight? I'm sorry for my father's inconvenience, I get this complaint a lot.

…Spare daggers? Well I can't exactly lend you them, they're for my own purposes. As far as Germany attacking I think that's a 1 in a million chance. You may want to worry about Russia more than Germany though, as far as I know.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	19. London 2

_Dearest Paris,_

_Sadly, it seems as though at least half of Europe can't stand you and your father. )-: It makes me sad and sympathize the two of you. Especially when my father is calling you two "the frogs of Europe" whenever someone mentions you._

_Speanking of France, could you please tell him to stop molesting my father? He's still trying to recover from being set on fire by New York for Christ's sake!_

_D.C. and I...relieving sexual tensions! What the bloody f**k gave you that idea! Paris, you of all people sould know that I'm interested in men. Nothing else. Understand?_

_...Sigh..._

_You really are just like your father, aren't you?_

_Sincerely,_

_London_

* * *

><p>Londres,<p>

Well that's just too bad for them; I'll have you know that we are a great country. They're just jealous~

_Mon père_ is at it again? Well that's normal between _Angleterre_ and him. About that new York thing, I heard she's a pretty good prankster. She could be at it again the moment he walks out of the hospital. I can see if I can try to get _mon père_ to stop…for now. ;)

Well it's certainly obvious that you two love each other~ But I think she's still pissed about _Angleterre_ and Canada for burning her back in 1812. Ah, gender does not matter in _l'amour_! It's a beautiful feeling between two people!

Well I do take a lot after him don't I?

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	20. Wisconsin2 1

_Dear Paris,_

_I ran into your father the other day on the subway station, and we had a nice conversation. He gave me his cell number, and we met later in a cafe for lunch. He seemed to me to be quite an intelligent and insightful man. Why is it that so many people speak badly of him?_

_Sincerly, _

_Wisconsin_

* * *

><p>Salut Wisconsin,<p>

That sounds nice of him; a lot of people can misunderstand _mon père._ As for the reason that they see a bad side of my father is just how people see us. People often see us as 'rapists' or any sort of that. We're really not; it saddens me how people see us in that point of view.

It's called 'flirting'. _Oui_, we can go a bit too far but it shows that we really like the person, _non_? ;)

_Merci_ for complimenting~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	21. Wisconsin 2

_Dear Paris,_

_Yes, it must be a bit frustrating...I know that all o us can be a tad annoying at times..._

_Mhmmm...Teaser my ass. He needs to shut his dang mouth once in a while. _

_Ugh._

_Well, I'm doin fairly well, thank you for inquiring. Other than a slight bit of trouble with Govenor Walker n_

* * *

><p>Wisconsin,<p>

_Non_, it's my siblings that can be annoying.

I know exactly how you feel, but I find your brother comical~ It gave me a good laugh for once.

That's good; I hope your troubles with your Governor do get resolved in a good way.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	22. London 3

_Dearest Paris,_

_Out of all honesty, I admire your father. I happen to think that he is a very insightful and interesting man. (When he wants to be, at least.)_

_Also, tell your father that he can molest England all he wants...as soon as he's out of the hospital. Seriously. He shouldn't molest him while he's trying to heal up. After he heals, I give France permission to do as he pleases with my black sheep of a father. -_-_

_And about D.C...Dear God...I think I just threw up a little in my mouth at the thought. Washington D.C. is a spaz. I can't stand her. I can't even talk to her without wanting to pull my hair out. You, on the other hand, are fun to talk to. I wish we had more meetings together, Paris. You're charming and smart, and I really like you..._

_...dammit not like that though! I mean, right! Gah! That would be so weird! I can't possibly picture that! No possible way! No! Ah!_

_...Sigh..._

_-London_

* * *

><p>Londres,<p>

_Merci, Londres_. You're too kind. I wish i had more nicer comments about your father as well...

_Désolé_, I can't do anything about it. _Angleterre_ might just have to live with it. I heard that he was healing fine though…I could be wrong.

Don't lie to _moi_~ You're almost like your father, it's certainly cute in a way~ Well I can see you at the next meeting, it's soon right? _Merci_, you're full of compliments.

Ohonhon~ a 'tsundere' as Japan would call it, _oui_? You really are like your father. How can you be so cute when you act like this way? Come on, you know you like me~

You can't resist me~ ;)

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	23. New Jersey 5

_Dear Paris_

_Go ahead everyone (except dad) mocks Arthur now thanks to that little prank and call him Arthur the Duck (he was in crotch cast for a month which made him waddle like a duck). Amelia will be delighted to help you since she doesn't hate you, she will even teach you how sneak gunpowder in your victims food and shoot firecrackers up their ass at the same time._

_Liberty (NY) has a more then a million tricks up her sleeve, once she blew up Arthur's basement and made it look like Arthur did it himself in front of all of London on television (Alice is still traumatized by the explosion her dad supposedly caused)._

_It was fun to sneak stuff into Russia's vodka and I do this all the time and almost never get caught and when I do (mostly by dad or mom/Tino/Finland) no says anything because they think the country being tricked deserves it (Arthur and Russia for example)._

_I'm glad the Eiffel Tower didn't fall from France's screaming, though the noise nearly sent poor Fluffy on a terrified rampage but thankfully he was on a leash and i have an extremely strong grip, and no one was hurt by his flames. I now have cotton balls stuffed in my ears to stop bleeding that resulted from not covering them during the screaming because I was trying to calm poor Fluffy down._

_Anthony does have his uses when he isn't turning himself into frogs on accident._

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

_P.S Fluffy loves you more then Angleterre._

_P.S.S What's New Jersey in French?_

_P.P.S My boss just beat the crap out of Russia._

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Ouch, that's got to hurt for our poor English nation, _non_? Gunpowder in foods? Isn't that a tad bit dangerous? Sounds like something Hong-Kong would do if he wanted fireworks. Other than that, we're immortal aren't we? …Ohonhonhon~ I must try this on siblings~

Poor Fluffy! I do hope he gets better soon. Reminds me when Lafayette, my cat, went on a rampage around our house due to my siblings racket in the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess I tell you, dough and spices everywhere. Then Lafayette ran into the mess and got dough all over him and ran around the house again, ruining the carpet and curtains. Sigh, I'm glad that's over though.

Haha, I suddenly have respect for this man~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. Awww~ I did tell Lafayette about you, everytime I write to you he jumps on my lap and watches every word I write- Lafayette! _Non_! Don't grab my pen- -insert long squiggly line here-

P.S.S. – We say "New" just like you say "New" As for "Jersey" we say "Jer-zay". Otherwise it's spelled the same.

P.S.S.S- Wow, why? I'm suddenly worried that he's going to attack but otherwise I respect your boss.


	24. Germany 2

_Dear Paris,_

_I'm talking about is the kind that involves invading "vital regions". I'm guessing you didn't warn your father, because let's just say he had to make an emergancy visit to the hospital today._

_P.S. Tell your father that next time I'll break both his legs... In 10 places... Each..._

_- Germany_

* * *

><p>Allemagne,<p>

_Oh mon dieu_! You really weren't kidding!

You shall pay _Allemagne_! Pay!

Expect a certain surprise at your doorstep tomorrow.

Or more like border.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	25. New South Wales 5

_Dear Paris,_

_Yeah we get into a LOT of competitions too,mostly about sports or whose city is the when the State of Origin is on. Dad doesn't like us fighting either._

_The only thing which binds us together is when its the Rugby against Uncle New Zealand, and getting very pissed off when we lose. _

_Wow you've got a lot of siblings, there's only seven of your fight was like anything like Vic and mine I can imagine. They had to built a new city to settle that it._

_The best thing is to try to stay out of it. When that doesn't work I tell them I'll let my pet Buyip eat them_

_New South Wales._

* * *

><p>Nouvelle-Galles du Sud,<p>

I can relate a lot to you, I bet every city, state alike has some sort of form of Sibling rivalry.

Oh~ Sports, don't we all get pissed when we lose? Even I do, it's the only time when siblings actually do teamwork and try to beat the other country. The rest of our activities always result in a disaster. _Sigh_…

I have a lot more than that, I only named a few. Try having over twenty of us in one kitchen, room, or any sort of place and try to 'behave'. _Mon dieu_, in only a matter of seconds it's like an earthquake mixed with a hurricane came in and ravished the building.

I can't possibly stay out of it; I always somehow manage to get in the midst of it. Your pet eat them? I wouldn't go _that_ far, however one of us may like that to try that one on _moi_.

…_Oh dieu_…

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris


	26. Even More Letters

**A/N: **I decided to put the letters all in one chapter. It's easier that way**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ukraine 1<strong>

_Oh, dear..._

Can't you all just get along? Germany, there's no need to go and break France's legs.

Paris, control your father.

He has... attempted the same on my brother.. Belarus is ready to be Germany...

Just stop him. Please? Both of you?

~Ukraine

Salut Ukraine,

Erm…_je suis désolé. _I can't really stop _mon père's _ways. Plus he's in the hospital as I write.

Well that's certainly not good…

I'll try my best and thank you for being concerned but I advise you not to get involved in this mess. I wouldn't want to destroy your beautiful lands with such a fight now wouldn't I?

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 3<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

Please ignore the last letter sent to you be someone claiming to be Wisconsin, because I sure as hell didn't send it! (OOC: I seriously don't know why the fudge they sent that..O.O)

Yeah. Well, that fudges me off.

Anyway, yes, it's nice hearing form you thank you for enquiring how I've been, it's been ok up here, other than the small recession we are going through right now...

You know, you seem much nicer than your dad. He can be kind of creepy, no offense intended.

Yours truly,

Lea Alexa Jones

Wisconsin,

Hmm, I'm confused. I guess it can't be helped.

_Très bien_, wonderful to hear you're well. Otherwise I hope things go well back there.

I get that a lot; I'm much like _mon père_ in some ways. It's fine, I also get that a lot as well. Although, your father can be annoying. Last time he was here he was running down the streets and disturbing our tranquility here.

It's not every day when you see a nation such as your father screaming "I'M THE HERO!" down the streets of Paris. He created quite a show.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>London 4<strong>

_Dearest Paris,_

_Sigh...don't worry, I understand. Although he can be classy, my father can also be a jackass. I swear he deserves at least half of the "practical jokes" that America and his states pull on him. -_-'_

_I heard the next world meeting would be next Thursday. I could be wrong, though, but I'm fairly certain that's when it is..._

_...H-How the Hell does that make me a tsundere? I-I said I don't LIKE you, I just like you! You know! What don't people understand about that! You're my friend! I just...you just..._

_F**K._

_...Hope you have a happy St. Valentine's Day._

_Best Wishes_

_London_

Londres,

_Oui_, very true. I do see the states plan their antics during meetings. I can only make out a few words and then right after the meetings they perform their magic. Very weird how they can get right to it.

Ohohon~ _Tu es chou_~ _Mon amie_, you don't have to be so shy~

Oh yea, by the way, do you remember receiving flowers on your doorstep on the 14th? Guess who sent them?

…It's no other than _moi_~ Unless someone burned them…I sometimes despise your siblings.

Why, I had a lovely Valentine's day~ Did you? I hope DC didn't pester you as much because I know she was up to something. She had a strange look on her face during the meeting.

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin City 1<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

Dia duit, this is Dublin City, the capital of Oireland. Oi have a bulliten fer ye-

If ye come anywhere near me sisters, Oi will personally blow up the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, an' ev'rythin' else Oi kin think of. SO STAY AWAY, YE HEAR ME?

Also, Da says hello ter yer aithair, an' tould me ter thank 'im fer supportin' the rebellions all those toimes.

Slan.

-Dublin City

Salut Dublin,

Oh…is that a threat? If you destroy my absolutely beautiful structures and people then I'll do the same to you, _d'accord_?

_Je vous en prie_. Besides you being so…threatening I do hope to hear from you again.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>New South Wales 6<strong>

_Paris,_

_Yeah, Queensland and I have an on going argument too. The bloody cain-toad, always starts fights with me._

_We get on sometimes. You get used to it, I'm the oldest so dad (Australia) is always saying I should set an true, disaster lurks round almost every corner._

_Paris, I do not envy you in any shape or form. How do you and your dad deal with that?_

_A.C.T always gets in that position, the others consider everything bad that happens her fault because Parliament is in her house._

_I wouldn't let Andrew the Bunyip eat them,(He's a vegetarian) but they don't know that and it certainly makes Western Australia and Tasmania head for the hills._

_New South Wales (Lachlan Paterson)_

Nouvelle-Galles du Sud,

So many similarities…it pains me. Lyon and I used to be rivals back in the days. Well, we had our fun because I am the capitol~ I brag too much…

I also do have a rivalry with New York City as well in the fashion industry, everyone knows that fashion is very important to France! A lot of cities do rival with me, actually. _Londres_ and I are basically the center.

How we deal with this? I do not know, it just…happens. Very strange, I know.

Well…that's good, I wouldn't want my siblings to be eaten alive. That wouldn't be good for their people. Otherwise, they would blame it on me.

Sometimes I hate being the capitol, but it's a wonderful spot to hold and boast about. Because everyone loves me~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan 1<strong>

_Dear Paris-san,_

_Konnichiwa. It is nice to finally write to you. As you know, your father and I have some relation in terms of cultural exchange. I am very intrigued with your culture, although I would appreciate it if your father would keep his hands to himself rather than...*cough* My apologies.._

_Japan_

Salut Japon,

It's wonderful that I get to hear from one of the Asian countries. It's very intriguing since we have very different cultures~ it pleases me that you are interested in my culture because I have to say I'm intrigued as well with yours.

Do not worry, I get that a lot. Papa France just can't keep his hands off these days…

I hope to hear from you soon.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>New Jersey 6<strong>

_Dear Paris_

_Amelia has never put gunpowder in her victims food, but she knows to. Instead she puts super powered laxatives in their food, and if you really piss her off she'll launch fireworks at the victim and the victims house. In fact she did that to your dad once. By the way Hong Kong is her best friend._

_Fluffy's fine though he did rip your Dad's clothes off afterwards as revenge ( I emailed you the video of the incident). Poor kitty._

_How's London? I heard she hasn't been right since Liberty blew up Arthur's basement._

_Anthony is a master of his craft because he just turned Arthur into a busty woman and your dad has gone into rape mode (again I emailed you the pics)._

_Sincerely Trenton Jones_

_P.S Fluffy loves to watch when I write to you, though sometimes he accidentally eats my pens trying to write._

_P.S Thanks_

_P.P.S Russia called me some vile names and my boss took Russia's pipe and beat him with it and Russia was sober that whole time. My boss is like let that motherfucker come after me I'll beat him twice as hard._

New Jersey,

Now it makes sense that Hong Kong is a good friend of hers. They should meet my siblings; they'll perform many pranks with those kind of antics. Then again, they might perform it on _moi_.

_Mon dieu_…

Oh…that's…intriguing. Poor petit chat though…

Londres is well from what I've heard. As you know Angleterre is in the hospital but soon to be released.

Wait…what? I really need to watch world affairs more often…

And once again, you never fail to amuse me. Papa France is back to himself and I'll get more complaints~ it doesn't bother me anymore…haha…it just amuses me.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. He eats your pens? Much better then Lafayette ripping the sofa with his claws. I'd rather lose my pens then my sofa, they cost so much money.

Oh my, he really did that? I know Amerique and Russe fight a lot but it gets too far sometimes.

…Maybe try using the laxatives in his food again? ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Oklahoma 1<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_Hello! I'm Oklahoma, one of Americas daughters! Do you remember me Paris? I was one of the territories living with France about a century ago! We used to play together by that old pond! You know, brown hair, brown eyes country accent? I use a bullwhip as a weapon?_

_Anyways… it was nice to write to you Paris so Au Revoir!_

_The Sooner State,_

_Oklahoma_

Salut Oklahoma,

_Ma cherie_! It's wonderful to hear from you! Of course I remember~ That bullwhip would always scare me…you still have it?

You two, _ma cherie_. I hope to hear from you soon~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Rome 1<strong>

_Buon Giorno!_

_Hi, I'm Rome, Italy's capital! I live with big brother Romano, since I'm tecnically in Souhern Italy. He told me not to write to "the wine bastard's son", but your dad is really nice! He made me some really good food one time. I don't know why everyone is so afraid of him. Big brother Veneziano likes him though. But I don't like Germany. He's a potato bastard. _

_Anyway, it was nice talking to you! I hope we can be friends!_

_With lots of love, pasta, and tomatoes,_

_Rome (Melania Vargas)_

Salut Rome,

Ah, it's wonderful to write to you~ I thought your father would ban you to write to moi. I'm flattered that people actually think papa France is not that bad. He can be...off at times but he's just really affectionate~ I like _Allemagne_ at times, however _Prusse_ is more sociable and whatnot.

Oui, oui. I have a liking in you already. Please do write back :)

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin2 2, Illinois 1, Russia 1, Germany2 1<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_At least I'm not my brother Illinois, His governer was sentanced to 14 Years in federal prison! *counts on fingers* How many was that? Like five?_

_Sincerly,_

_Wisconsin (the real one)_

_Dear Paris, _

_It was not five governers, it was more like three!_

_Sincerly, _

_Illinois_

_Dear Paris,_

_Illinois is suffering from acute BFLS. Disregard everything he says._

_Sincerly, _

_Wisconsin_

_Dear Paris,_

_Wisconsin is a cheese-loving fool. Send her to the asylum._

_Sincerly, _

_Illinois_

_Dear Illinois, _

_You are a complete Saukral, you know that?_

_Illinois: HEY! now that is just mean!_

_Wisconsin: You called me a cheese-loving fool! _

_Illinois: Yes, Yes I did. And now I will call you a Bi- *hit in head with lead pipe*_

_Wisconsin: *Gives pipe back to Russia* Danke. *highfives Russia and Germany*_

_Germany: You vill go far kid. _

_Russia: ~kolkolkol~ Ahhh..._

_Wisconsin: Illinois will be fine unfortunatly. _

_Russia: *creepy smile*_

_With love, _

_Wisconsin, Russia, and Germany_

Salut everyone,

Eh…I don't know how to address this…hehe. Since there are so many of you. Illinois, do not blame your sister for loving cheese. In fact, here in France we have 365 types of cheeses for every day of the year~

Oh, and I'm watching you, _Russe et Allemagne_, like a hawk.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 3<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_I think it would unwise to try to move the border, but go ahead and try._

_"Avec l'amour"? You just threatened to move the border, yet you sign off with "with love"? (Prussia translated for me since he hangs around your father so much)._

_You and your father confuse me..._

_- Germany_

Allemagne,

Hmph, your men can be rude.

What? Does it bother you? Because I think it's wonderful~ You can be so dry Allemagne.

Why not get together with Italy? He's a very uplifting and affectionate being~ Of course…that's just an idea~

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Tu es chou- You are cute

D'accord- Okay

Je vous en prie- You're welcome

Petit Chat- little cat or kitten

I hope all of you had a wonderful Valentine's day c: I call it Singles Awareness day though.


	27. Paris Writing Back to Even More Letters

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 4<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_Yes, it was fairly confusing for me too. _

_Thank you! It's great to know someone cares... Not many people notice me, sort of like Uncle Canada... _

_Well, sorry to be cliche then... Yes, I would assume that you get that a lot , too. And yes, I've been told in no uncertain terms that 'your father is a bloody,annoying, idiotic GIT, thank GOD you aren't like him.' _

_I sincerely apologize for his behavior, I'll notify DC at once. _

_Goodbye, _

_Lea Jones, Wisconsin_

Wisconsin,

Really? I mean you're not as small as Rhode Island, when I first looked at the U.S. map I thought there were 49 states. But then I saw Rhode Island. I never understood why people could not see Canada…I mean he's _right there_.

…Well not right now of course, who couldn't see mon petit Canada? …That was the wrong term; Canada is actually bigger than me. …Waaay bigger than me, as far as land size.

Do not worry; _ma chérie. _We're very stereotypical anyways. A lot of the cities, states, regions, etc aren't usually like their parent(s) most of the time, it's very strange…

Merci, I guess he got a bit…drunk.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>London 5<strong>

_Dearest Paris,_

_...Wait a tick...You mean, the bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath on my doorstep? Those were from you?...W-Well, thank you. Very much. They are so lovely, and they're sitting in a vase on my nightstand. Even if they are about to wither, they are still very beautiful..._

_I...was actually making you a card...you know, for Valentine's day...it had a small poem written on it...but then Northern Ireland thought it would be funny to steal it and hide it in England's basement. (Dear God, she knows I'm terrified of that basement, ever since England blew himself up down there.) Anyway, I doubt that card will ever see the light of day again, because God knows I'm not going after it..._

_I saw D.C. at the world meeting, too. She WAS acting quite out of character, wasn't she? To be honest, I'm fairly curious why...aren't you?_

_Oh, and England is home now. Although France has ceased from molesting him. It's strange, really, seeing your father and my father together like that? It makes me gag, to be honest._

Warm regards,

London

Londres,

_Oui_, those were sent by _moi_~ You are very welcome. I wish I could have stopped by but things were busy here and plus your father might have kicked me out.

…Well that was very selfish of Northern Island. But it is not your fault, I understand. You don't need to send me anything anyway, just receiving your letter is enough~

About DC, I caught her staring at you weirdly. I can't really explain it…when I tried starting a casual conversation during break she stuttered her words and made an excuse to leave and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Also Moscow has been watching her like a hawk. I do not understand _anything_.

…To be honest, it makes me cringe just a little. I mean…I don't really mind it when papa brings a woman home; it's just me disliking your father. Do not worry; I'm with you on that.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Oklahoma 2<strong>

_Dear Paris, _

_*hugs* I'm so happy you remember me! *snickers* Of course I still have it! You don't know how many times Ive had to use it on perverts, thieves or my brother Kansas. *blinks* I didn't think the bullwhip scared you…_

_*sighs* Your Papa is really a pervert. He flirted with almost all my siblings while he was visiting. _

_Kansas: So your the French bastards son? I was expecting someone more… froggy I guess. You know, like your dad!_

_Sorry, Kansas doesn't really like France… *shrugs* He won't tell me why, though…_

_Love the Sooner State, _

_Oklahoma_

Oklahoma,

Well I do have a good memory~ It may have not looked like it back then, but I was deathly afraid of that weapon.

_Oui_, that is definitely him alright. He's just trying to get on everyones 'good side' even though it doesn't work on a lot of people. The other day I spotted a beautiful lady and I conversed with her, she just slapped me across the face…

My cheek still hurts…

Well bonjour, Kansas. I am like him, but in other ways I'm not. Does that make sense?

I can tell…don't worry a lot of people don't like him. They just don't understand the beauty of our country though, _non_?

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin City 2<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

It's nawr a threat, it's a promise. Stay away from me family or Oi'll blow ye ter Hell.

Aye, white'er.

-Dublin City

Dublin,

You're sure about that? Well…I can't make any promises. You see, I do love your family~ and others too. So it's impossible really.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 2<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_It's good to hear your cooking skill are the same as your awesome dad. Almost as AWESOME as I am! And yeah..compared to England's cooking...Luckily I was too AWESOME to die!_

_Anyways, I'm thinking about updating my blog again and I want YOU on my next post! Isn't that AWESOME? Even Gilbird here agrees!_

_*chirp chirp*_

_Aww crap! Gotta post this fast since I'm using West's comp right now! _

_Talk to ya later!_

_From the AWESOME ME,_

_Preußen_

Prusse,

Really? May I try it sometime? Of course, if that's okay with you. Angleterre…he should listen to my father's advice about cooking. Seriously, I'd rather gag myself with a spoon than eat his cooking.

Oh, really? Well, that is certainly a nice offer. Sure, why not?

I hope to hear from you soon!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago 1<strong>

_Hello Paris,_

_Hi, it's me Chicago, you may or may not remember me, seeing as we haven't actually seen each other for a good century. Anyway, to help jog your memory if need be, I'm the one who loves food, has enough rivers to flood Switzerland, weather changes that you can set your watch to, and one of the few French territories that isn't actually related to you, cause I was already sort-of a city with all the Native tribes trading in me when found me. He did put me on track to be the city I am by introducing me to European goods._

_I think you were actual there when he helped me build my first real trading post. _

_In any case I decided to come visit you today, no reason, just one of those sper of the moment decisions that I have. Well, I was having such a good time on my way to you. Seeing all the beautiful architecture. That I decided to take in the sites._

_And now I'm lost. _

_In the Catacombs._

_Help. _

_From the best city in the U.S. no matter what NYC says,_

_Chicago_

_P.S. Why can't the world be on a grid system like me?_

_P.S.S. I do hope that Al the seagull didn't break anything when he landed. He has a tendency to crash when were not at home. Guess he's just not used to calm winds._

Salut Chicago,

Ah, I remember you! My, my. We haven't seen each other in the longest time, we should get together sometime with a nice glass of wine of some sorts, _oui_?

I do remember some bits and pieces of it…it's a bit of a blur to me.

…Oh, really? Lyon really wasn't kidding…

Oh…the catacombs… I once got lost in there. Did you get lost from your group? I think I can cut in line and try to find you. Hang on.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. The world can be certainly confusing with this sort of system. I guess that's just the reason why, I may be wrong.

P.S.S. No, he did not. He may have frightened my citizens though…

* * *

><p><strong>New Jersey 7<strong>

_Dear Paris_

_Yeah your dad couldn't walk straight for a month and lived with Prussia for a year while his house was being rebuilt. Hong Kong and Amelia are constantly trading secrets on fireworks and pranks._

_When Fluffy ripped his clothes off last week Arthur was still a busty chick and you dad tried to rape but Fluffy's roar scared him and shook the hospital and I'm pretty sure the people in Paris heard Fluffy roaring._

_My apologies for what my friend Paula did to your dad and Arthur last night when they went streaking on her front lawn, she shot them both in the ass and your dad can't have babies because his man berries and twig fell off in the Ambulance, she didn't know who they where when they streaked and she is Vash's little sister/niece. Now she has to visit them and take care of their food and basic care by court order (Community Service). _

_Arthur has the hots for my dad cause Paula told me before I left to visit nephew Michael (NYC) and ended up in Belview hospital because of my schizophrenic hallucinations and severe depression and Fluffy being taken care by the staff at the nations secrete animal shelter._

_I heard from that Japan and Greece are going out and getting serious._

_Sincerely (in a apologetic way for what happened to your dad) Trenton Jones_

_P.S whenever I am allowed to go out side Fluffy (who is kept in the outside kennels) grabs my pen and tries to write to Lafayette and that's how he swallows my pens accidentally._

_P.P.S Dad doesn't know yet_ _and it was my boss who beat him and sent him crying to China's house._

New Jersey,

My poor papa…no wonder I haven't seen him in almost forever…Lyon and my other siblings keep taking my phone away. _Merde_…

Yet, another reason why my citizens were certainly frightened the other day. Oh _merde_, I hear people complaining outdoors. They probably thought a lion was let loose.

_Oh mon dieu_…was my father drunk again? Gosh I hope the hospital can fix that or else….I'm going to get the medical bills…

This is not going to be fun. I feel like apologising to Paula for some reason, papa shouldn't be drinking that much. Oh well, his fault.

_Angleterre? Amerique_? I do know about the 'Special relationship' but I never thought of them that way together, and especially _Angleterre_ for liking him.

…I need to keep up with world affairs! Oh, you poor thing! What has given you depression, _mon cher_? Oh dear, if I had the time I would visit you but the citizens and a lot of things. _Je suis désolé_! All I can do is send other a package.

…Oh my, I never thought of those two together. I really need to watch television or read the newspaper these days. Ugh…But nevertheless, I am happy for them.

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. No wonder Lafayette has been certainly content instead of being all wound up! How cute~

P.S.S Haha~ I wish I could have been there at the time, I need a good laugh these days.

-Package of chocolate and a small bundle of roses-

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 4<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_I'll forget that you just insulted me. No, I don't have a problem with you signing off like that, it just confused me. I've been reading the other letters, and I've noticed I've been mentioned several times... I disagree on the whole "potato bastard" thing, and I'm sorry I upset Ukraine, but France was trying to invade Italy's vital regions. Actually, I have plans with Italy to go a restaurant he insited that I had to go to with him. I can't really say no to him... You know how he is. _

_-Germany_

_P.S. That whole Wisconsin/Illinois/Russia thing confuses me. I've never given a "high-five", and certainly don't remember being there... Then again who knows?_

Allemagne,

I heard the term 'potato bastard' comes from Romano, if I'm correct. I'm certain that you know him because you are on good terms with Northern Italy. Oh, how nice~ Do have a wonderful time!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. It was confusing to me as well. But I guess it stopped.


	28. More Strange Incidents

**Note from Paris:** _Je suis désolé_! _A recent accident occurred to one of my siblings and I took the duty to take care of her. Toulose is recovering though, she says hello to the world!_

oOo

_Hello, French Fry! It's your dear British friend, London, here! Do you happen to remember what we did last summer? I've forgot, but according to dear baby sister Ireland, it was rather scandelous. Care to remind me? ;) Don't tell our fathers about this or they'll have our heads-both of yours! Well, goodbye love!_

_I really need some beer..._

_London3_

**I'm so sorry D: We already have a London. My apologies!**

* * *

><p><strong>London 6<strong>

_Dearest Paris,_

_...Just because I liked the roses doesn't mean I like you as more than a friend..._

_Oh, I feel that I should bring up something. The United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland is fairly close. So close, in fact, that we sometimes refer to each other as family. Anyway, Dublin City stopped by the other day to discuss things with my father. Well...drinks ensued...and they both became drunk. Dublin City started yelling at ME about frogs and roses amongst some other gibberish..._

_...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? O.o_

_Lately, for the past week or so, my father and D.C.'s father have been having a large number of private meetings. What these meetings are about, I'm not sure. But America always sends D.C. to my house on the days of these meetings._

_...it makes me want to pull my hair out._

_I guess it seems I will never be able to understand my fellow female capitals and countries._

_With love, *realizes what she wrote, and splatters it with ink*_

_Take care,_

_London_

Londres,

Oh? Is that true? No, I won't pry~

_Oui_, I do know about the alliance. I was just saying that Northern Ireland shouldn't have done that. Oh…Dublin. He keeps threatening me to stop getting close to you and your family…I'm 99% sure he was mostly talking about me.

Well those two are good allies, but I've been hearing rumours about them being _together. _I could be wrong since I'm not the best with news. D.C. is not creating havoc is she?

I mean she is American _and_ the daughter of America.

…

Americans can get crazy when they're in a different country. Her father came by for a meeting with mine and he basically ran down the streets scaring my citizens.

That goes for _moi _as well. The capitols these days are out of their minds!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Maryland 1<strong>

_To Paris,_

_Well, hi! You may not know me, I'm one of the states that usually never sends letters to any countries. Sigh. It's 'cuz I gotta take care of Delaware all the time. But anyway, I gotta few questions to ask you. _

_First, why're Jersey and Wisdconsin sendin' letters to you? I always see them at the table using up pens like nobody's business. That's why the blue ink I'm using is a tad bit faded, don't you think so?_

_Anyway, I think you may have seen me and not have known my name. It's Mary-Jane but I pronounce it Mirajane. Strange malapropism, right? Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I dyed my hair pink and Delaware's hair blue! Isn't that funny? I did think that it was funny until Del started to cry. Then, I bleached the blue out. But, I still have pink hair! Maybe I should try green next? That reminds me, the paper I've scribbled on with highlighter is pink with paint splatters and glitter. The envelope is lime green too. How ironic! ^^_

_But, about you. I thought you were a girl before my siblings referred to you as France's son. Sorry about that. I want to try to the food in France by the way. they have a French bakery here called "la Madeleine French Bakery and Cafe". It's probably not as good as the real thing but whatever, I just want to compare them._

_Oh, well, anyway, I really just wanted to see a response similar the responses you give to my siblings since I'm not allowed to read the mail they recieve._

_Yours truly,_

_Miss Mary-Jane Jones, Maryland_

Salut Maryland,

It's wonderful to hear from yet another of America's states!

I guess it's because of my father's relations with yours and thus bringing your siblings to write to me. _Mon père _is good friends with yours you know. May I suggest buying new pens? It's only a matter of time until your siblings use up all the ink!

I see you're very creative with hairstyling there! Such exotic colours for hair, I've never really seen that before with my own citizens or siblings. Maybe I should try it on Lyon…

Something to think about ^^

I noticed that as well, it really stood out in the pile of letters I've received~ I don't see green envelopes a lot these days.

That is alright, I get mistaken as a girl because of my name. 'Paris' sounds a bit girl-ish don't you think? But it doesn't matter to me. I'm very proud of being the capitol. Oh _oui_, you should really taste the food here. They're always fresh and our people are very relaxed. It's very peaceful here!

It was certainly nice to hear from you :)

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 5<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_Oh, you would think that Rhode would get overlooked more often, but no. It's usually me. I guess it's because I'm rather quiet , compared to some of my sisters and brothers._

_Yes, I don't get why they don't see him either! He's the second largest nation in the world! Seriously! I mean, if he was very small, then maybe I could understand it, but... No._

_Yeah, I know. London, England's kid, is much nicer than her father. And then you have the ones like her brother Oxford and my brother Delaware... Delaware is a stuck up idiot, and Oxford I just a jerk. He called me a savage!_

_Ugh._

_Yes, I figured so. Or he was *chocolate* wasted. Either one._

_Wow, that was long._

_Goodbye,_

_Lea Jones, Wisconsin._

Wisconsin,

That is strange…I guess I have good eyes then. Thank goodness I don't need glasses ^^

I guess it was when papa France looked after him I got to know him more along with the other cities/towns. I guess Canada needs more of a bigger title, Russia is basically feared by a lot of people while Canada doesn't really have as much of a title. Does that make sense?

I agree with you there, _Londres_ is very kind to me :) But there are times where she keeps things to herself, well that's just her I guess. Her brothers, ugh, don't get me started. They come up with names that just seem rude. There's the obvious ones like frog and cheesy monkey, which I can stand. Then the ones such as 'snobs' and others.

I just want to kill them. Of course I can't do that, I don't have the heart to do it.

Chocolate wasted? Well I do think our chocolate is good but enough to make him crazy? Hah, it's pretty hysterical now~

I like long letters C:

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Rome 2<strong>

_Buon Notte!_

_Hi again! It's really funny that you metion that you're surprised that big brother didn't forbid me from writing to you...he kinda did. Well, what he dower know doesn't hurt him, right? Besides, he's really over protective..._

_Ha, I think your father is really funny! He tried hugging scary Mr. Britain the other day. It was funny...Britain tried putting a curse on him! But I think it backfired, cause for some reason Mr...well, Ms. America is now a woman! Though he...um, she, nearly killed him. Your dad was laughing the entire time!_

_Oh, um, big brother just got home! I should probably go now. Write more to you later!_

_With lots of love, pasta, and tomatoes,_

_Rome (Melania Vargas)_

_P.S. I sent some pasta with this letter! I hope you like it!_

Rome,

I can see that, it's nice to be rebellious, _non_? ;) I enjoy at times ^^

I probably haven't asked yet, how are things there for you?

Oui, oui. Papa is very humorous; it cheers some of us when one of us is down in the dumps. Wait, America is a woman now? When did this happen? The whole accident in Toulose had occupied me that I only paid attention to that so I haven't heard anything else.

Haha, those two ^^ always relieving their sexual tension~ Ohonhon~ I can't wait to see how this goes now~

I hope to hear from you soon!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico 2<strong>

_Paris,_

_Perdon! I apologizing for not writing back sooner. Your letter has been sitting on my desk for a while, and I recently had some freetime, so I wrote back._

_America y yo? We have always had issues, with me being raised by Espana and he Britian, but we're doing a little better, friendship wise._

_Como estas? Well, how are you, I should ask. Can you undersand Spanish?_

_And I say you're not a pervert! My hermano is wrong!_

_Con amor,_

_Mexico_

Mexique,

Oh good, I was starting to get worried there! I bet it's things with your country, _oui_? I've heard the pope has recently visited; such a wondrous occasion!

That's good to hear, I'm glad things are slowly getting better. It would be nice if everyone could get along but of course that can't happen.

I understand quite a few since my language is quite similar to yours. But I am well thank you! I guess I already asked but, _comment allez vous_? Or how are you.

Well thank you :) It's always nice to hear that we're not perverted frogs, we just like to flirt~

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago 2<strong>

_Hello Paris,_

_First and foremost, THANK YOU FOR RESCUING ME! The catacombs are really scary when your alone. It wasn't so much the skeletons, I got used to things like that during prohibition, It's just so dark!_

_Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything, nope, I totally got over that in 1812 when I was put in a storage bunker for ten days for my own safety with no form of light what-so-ever. Nope, not afraid, not at all. The fact that there is never a moment of total darkness in the city has nothing to do with it._

_Anyway, I did have a great time, and that wine really was good. Though I don't quite remember anything after the third glass, I think I remember being cold and something about a painting. Care to fill me in? I'm not angry I just want to know._

_But something I will remember for the rest of my life was the look on your face when you found me. I believe your reaction was something along the lines of "There almost as big as Ukraine's!"_

_That's Eastern European blood for you._

_To your credit, you didn't actual say that, unlike some people that will remain anonymous for my own sanity._

_And to answer your question, I just now realized I never told you, I din't get lost from the tour grope. I kinda ditched them. Stupid I know, but I hate doing touristy things. As a fellow city I hope you understand, it's not that I hate tourist, but I find the God annoying._

_Hers's hoping that our next visit is sooner then the last one, cause I did have a good time. I have no idea why so many of my siblings were so against me coming. It's like they thought you'd rape me or something._

_From the best city in the U.S. no matter what NYC says,_

_Chicago_

_P.S. I also sent a package fill with thing Al took that I'm pretty sure are valuable. Sorry for any trouble he may have caused. Honestly, how dose he steal an inter dinning room set?_

Chicago,

You are very welcome! I have to agree with you, I first went in there with my father and siblings and I eventually got lost. Then all of a sudden Lyon decided that it was funny to come up behind me and pounce on me.

_Oh la vache_…that still frightens me…

I'm not afraid of the dark either since my city is always lighted up every night, it's just the fact that my siblings pull pranks on me all the time surprises me.

I'm glad you did ^^ It was certainly nice seeing you again. After the third glass you suddenly fainted when I was telling you about seeing the museum to see a few paintings of ours. The alcohol was a bit too much for you I guess.

Haha, I remember my reaction I guess I over reacted. Big as Ukraine's? You just made my day! Haha!

I understand the hosts can be quite boring. Just standing and explaining history. I mean I appreciate my own history but hearing it over and over again does get bland. You just want to move on and see things for yourself and having that explorer moment. It's refreshing!

I would love to see you more, you're very appealing ^^ well some of your siblings are on good terms with me but the rest I can understand.

I'll see you soon, ma chere!

_Avec l'amour_,

Paris

P.S. – Oh _merci_! I was wondering where these things went! I was worried! I don't know, I guess he's a bit sneaky with all the security cameras. I must upgrade those when I have the time…but many thanks!


	29. London7,Geneva1,Mexico3,Dublin3,Rome3

**London 7**

_Dearest Paris,_

_I'm glad you were able to write back, and I hope "The Pink City" feels much better soon. ^^ (Besides you, she is one of the few people in your family that my father will allow me to talk to.)_

_...Why on Earth would Dublin do that? Does he think you would hurt us? Paris, I've known you long enough to know that you're not a deceiving or lying person. I know that you would never try to harm us in any way, even if the rest of my family thinks otherwise..._

_...I hate to admit it, but I think you are a kind, caring, compassionate, and charismatic man...You're special...You're entire family is special...If only the rest of my family could see that..._

_...Err...anyway, those are just rumors right? I mean, come on! Can you imagine? My jackass of a father and that bloody git, America? Together? As in, TOGETHER, TOGETHER! How the Hell did that happen!_

_Alright, I've calmed down a bit. This is definitely something I need to ask Britain about, because if, God forbid, he and Alfred were to get...married...then Washington D.C. and I would be stepsisters..._

_...Holy Hell, Paris, I think I need a drink._

_With love,_

_London_

_P.S. - No, D.C. does not wreak havoc on my people, she just knows exactly what buttons to press to irritate me to no end...and she enjoys it._

Londres,

She's recovering well from the looks of it, she's been back on her feet but she's been cautious about her surroundings and really quiet all of a sudden…I guess she's still a bit frightened from what happened.

That's funny; I thought your father would ban all of us to communicate with you. Well Toulose is a very generous person, I guess that's why~

I would never hurt any of you! Londres, I too think that of you. You're very kind and considerate. At first I thought you would be rude to me, a similar relationship like your father and mine has, but you surprised me and I'm glad we have a wonderful friendship, despite what everyone else says.

Your family can be extremely rude…no offence. I think I said that a billion times now but I can't stress it enough.

Well…I hope so. Not all rumours are true…hopefully. I can't really see those two 'together'. I know their 'special alliance' and all that, that's the only way I see it as. Those two just don't click to me, you know?

That's right! I do like D.C. it's just that she can get on my nerves at times. I can't imagine you two as sisters. Well you two do bicker a lot and that is a common sibling tactic, especially for all the rest of the cities in different countries. Have you even seen the Asian countries' cities? _Mon dieu_, they fight a lot!

Don't drink too much! I'm sure it's just a rumour. May I suggest wine? Chardonnay in paticular? And to hell with it even tea is a good drink to relieve yourself with. I wish I could come over but I think your family would be armed the moment I step into the country.

…Life is unfair!

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Geneva 1<strong>

_Bojour, Paris_

_You probably already know me. I am Geneva. Switzerland's daughter. I honestly don't know why I am writing to you considering my father hates yours and frankly so do I. The pervert wont leave me alone. Would you kindly tell him that next time he crosses my border I will not hesitate to put a bullet through his head. I strongly suggest the same message to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Geneva_

Salut Geneva,

It's nice to meet you, Geneva. Oh…I will make sure to let him know of that…

I guess I should be prepared if anything happens?

…Everyone gets rid of the fun for us D:

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico 3<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_Si, it was about my country. Things have been lax, so I've had free time! The busiest thing I have done was preparing for the pope, which was magnificent! It made me so happy!_

_I've been muy bien, and it's getting better. And now that I think about it, our languages are somewhat similar._

_Con amor,_

_Mexico_

_P.S. I told France we started exchanging letters, and he was excited!_

Mexique,

That's wonderful to hear such wonderful news! Back at home we've been experiencing some problems with arrests of suspected terrorists, so I'm jealous with what's going on back across the ocean.

Again, wonderful to hear ^^. _Oui_, you can really see the similarities. Spanish gives a lot of influence to other languages as well.

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Dublin City 3<strong>

_Dear Paris,_

_This's yer last warnin'. Oi've moined the yard (again) an' Oi'm waitin' fer a reason ter blow ye ter Hell, so goddammit, give me one, Oi dare ye._

_-Dublin City_

Dublin,

Dear lord, are you serious?

…

You're not kidding, are you?

Dublin, I admire your family and I would never hurt any of you unless I have a good reason to, even though most of them can be extremely rude to me and my family. Nevertheless, I still admire your family.

So hopefully I won't be 'blown ter hell'

Avec l'amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Rome 3<strong>

_Buon Giorno!_

_Things are doing pretty good for me. The only problems are when that potato bastard comes over. Meh. But last time he came over Big Brother Romano and I pelted him with tomatoes! It was really funny. _

_Yeah, Mr. America is a woman now. It's really funny. It happened fairly recently, I think. I'm really bad with keeping track of time. Anyway, Mr. Britain has no idea how to turn him back! It would be funny if he got stuck like that forever. He deserves it for being a loudmouth burger bastard. _

_Sexual tension? _

_With lots of love, pasta, and tomatoes,_

_Rome (Melania Vargas)_

Rome,

That reminds my siblings and me attacking _Angleterre_ with foraged nuts we found along a trail during the spring and then snowballs in the winter.

Ha, good times~

Tomatoes must be better; they can splatter on peoples clothes! I can imagine the hilarity;

I would be laughing as well~

No worries, I'm bad with time as well. But still…she's a woman? I have a hard time processing this. I mean…I believe you but I have to see for myself, you know? Doesn't he have that spell…magic…whatever book he has?

And I agree with you on the 'loudmouthed burger bastard' part, I do like America but he can be just…what's the word…obnoxious? _Oui_, that's it.

…Nevermind on that one. ^^;

Avec l'amour,

Paris


	30. Dublin4,Quebec1,Geneva2,London8,Chicago3

**Dublin City 4**

_Dear Paris,_

_No, Oi'm nawr jokin', Oi ne'er joke abirt me family or explosives._

_Oi didn' say Oi cared. Oi said stay away'r Oi'll feckin' kill ye, ye damned frog sonofabitch._

_-Dublin City_

_PS: Whit the bleddy Hell does 'avec l'amour' mean?_

Dublin,

What happens if I don't stay away? Hm? You can't possibly force me to communicate with your family just like that.

I have and I make my own choices and honestly you think explosives are going to make me stop? I mean, I don't like explosives but violence really doesn't solve anything.

It just makes things worse.

Avec amour,

Paris

P.S. With love. Does it bother you? C:

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 1<strong>

_Bonjour, Paris!_

_If you don't remember me, I'm Quebec, Canada's daughter! I lived with you and Papa France for a while?_

_Ah, those were fun times. We should meet up sometime, oui?_

_Oh, and Toronto wanted to tell me to tell you to *casse-toi*, she's getting tired of you flirting with her. Personally, I think it's time she gets a boyfriend, but that's just my opinion._

_Avec becaucoup d'amour,_

_Quebec_

Salut Québec,

Québec! It's wonderful to hear from you! I haven't heard from you in such a long time and it's very kind of you to send in a letter. Why would I forget you?

_Oui_! We should! I would love to hear what's been happening where you are. Lyon keeps stealing any source of newsfeed I can get my hands on these days.

That bastard…

Oh but it's so easy to get Toronto to blush~ She's really cute when her face is red ^^ You're no fun sometimes, _Québec,_ when telling me stop.

A boyfriend? …I don't know, Toronto just seems so innocent to me. I mean…-quickly scribbles out the paragraph-

Avec amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Geneva 2<strong>

_Chere Paris,_

_thank you very much. considering what others have been saying you seem be actually be one of the more civilized people here. I will be willing to spare you the bullet if you behave and act like a human, not a dog in heat._

_yes you probably should be prepared considering France never listens. ever._

_sincerely, _

_Geneva_

_P.s: fun? I wouldnt call it fun at all on my end considering Im the one who gets half molested._

Geneva,

You are very welcome~ And that's…kind of you~ You're just glad I'm not like some of my siblings. They sometimes get there hands on anyone they see.

He does listen! …Sometimes. He could be oblivious, which I think he's rubbing off America, at times but he's still a very caring person. Well maybe that's because I'm his son and he acts very fatherly towards me and my siblings. Towards others it's different and which of course is a big belief that a lot of people believe.

Avec amour,

Paris

P.S. I suppose that's true. But I can't help flirting at times; people are just too beautiful these days!...It's the make up isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>London 8<strong>

_Dearest Paris,_

_You'd be surprised, Toulouse is actually a popular tourist destination for many Londeners (Even if England won't admit it). ^^ She and I have been acquainted, but we don't seem to talk very often. However, she seems to be a very nice person._

_Well I, for one, will have to agree. ^^ I'm very glad that you and I are as close as we are. It's a sad shame I never see you, though._

_Sigh...no offense taken. Really._

_Whether the rumours about my father and America are true or not, I've decided not to meddle with my father's "affairs." The odds are he would tell me to mind my own business, anyway. I'll just have to bear the company of Washington D.C. until this little series of meetings ends. I still can't imagine the two of us being sisters, no matter how much we bicker like a couple of siblings..._

_...Sad to say, but I've never tasted French wine, let alone drown my sorrows in it. (England never keeps it in the house. But if he ever does, he usually downs the whole bottle in one go.) I'm sure a cup of tea will suffice, though._

_...Perhaps I could try it sometime...?_

_With love,_

_London_

Londres,

Really? That's actually very interesting. Of course _Angleterre_ won't admit it, he's just too afraid to admit that France is a beautiful country~ I can see why Toulose doesn't communicate with you a lot. She can be a quiet and timid person and tries to stay out of things, especially when the rest of us (sibling wise) are fighting. She should really get together with you more often after she has recovered ^^.

_Oui_, don't pry. He would think you're nuts for thinking that. Of course he always lies to me. Except for the name calling and criticism, he never lies on that. I wish you luck with the whole D.C. situation. But in reality I don't think the UK and the U.S. will merge together as one. Whilst the U.S has their own problems I'm very sure you and your family are having issues as well. Even _we _are having issues.

So I find it highly unlikely _Amérique _and _Angleterre_ will get together any time soon.

For now you'll just have to live with D.C., I'm sorry D:

Really? If you are ever allowed to come over, or visa versa, you have to try it. It's wonderful ^^.

Unfortunately I'm being threatened with explosives. That pretty much sums up my whole 'not allowed to cross the ocean just to visit you' kind of problem.

Avec amour,

Paris

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago 3<strong>

_Hello Paris,_

_Sorry for the slight wait on my response, I got a bit lost in the Amazon jungle. Thankfully I fond , yeah turns out she's still alive, and she lead me back to Brazil. After that I partied around with Rio in Rio(that sounds bad doesn't it). After the hangover calmed down I made a quick stop to Disney World to go on It's a Small World, that ride is hilarious when you actual know the county of the world. Oh, that was a fun trip, just don't tell anyone about , she's still a little scared of Spain. _

_Huh, as the city of Chicago I spend a very small amount of time actually there. I don't even know why I went to the Amazon jungle. You don't think my ADD is acting up do you, I have to work really hard to keep it in check. It's the weather I tell ya, messes up with my concentration._

_Anyway, it wasn't the alcohol that was to much, it was the fact it was wine. I'm just more of more of a beer drinker. I mean just look at my heritage; red hair and a love for beer from Ireland, big boobs and a love for beer from Germany/Poland, a violent personality, good food, big families and, wait, Uncle Romano actually has very little to do with my beer drinking. But you get the point, it's like if you when and drank a pint of beer, it would affect you way more then wine._

_I do have some bad news for you, no security system in the world is good enough to stop Al. Don't believe me, ask London, there is a very good reason that me and Al are banded from the entirety of the UK. I do wonder how they blame me for the fact that he went and stole the crown jewels, as soon as I found out about it I returned them._

_Speaking of Al, Iv'e noticed that his stash has some new, distinctly French, thing in it. Has he been hanging around your house recently? Cause something like this has happened before, and if it is the same situation as last time, well, China is bad enough._

_Oh, did you know that Dad's a woman now? Apparently he was hiding out at my house, cause I spend so little time there and I'm not all that close with my siblings. So none of us know about it, us being the states and cites of America. Iv'e attached some pictures. Is it weird that I think he's, ah, she's kinda hot?_

_On a last note you should be revising a delivery in a couple of days, don't ask how but Al stole your coffee table. I just hope you didn't think it was someone else and took your revenge._

_From the best city in the U.S. no matter what NYC says,_

_Chicago_

_P.S. There is a small package attached, do you mind giving it to Switzy for me._

Chicago,

That is no problem at all. You went to the Amazons? That is a very exciting adventure you had there! Ms. Aztec? She's still alive? And I thought Prussia was the only fallen nation that is still practically living. With Rio in Rio~ How funny~

Disneyworld's it's a Small World after all, when I first on that I didn't what to think. I was either going to burst out laughing or convince the workers to make the boat go faster. I think I was laughing the most really, somehow you gave me the strange feeling to go back on that ride just to see all the references of the countries. I seriously need a good laugh.

I did find it strange that you went all the way to the Amazon, so was it just the weather messing with you or the ADD? I mean the Amazon is very exotic and beautiful but the weather, or ADD, can really think out of the box! I wouldn't be surprised if the next place you went to was Egypt or somewhere along that line.

_Oui_, beer does affect you more than wine. Huh, maybe my siblings slipped something into it…don't worry though! They never put harmful things in drinks. They only do that to me.

And maybe Angleterre.

_Non_, definitely Angleterre.

I would suspect a sleeping pill or the likes of that.

Whoa, really? I mean he does have a very good security system but that's just…whoa.

He has been over a lot, especially when his boss and my father's boss are having a meeting. America does get influenced a lot so I suppose he's been taking note of things and introducing them back there.

I've heard, and I'm surprised at how he…I mean she looks. Where the hell did Texas go? No it's not weird at all, she is quiet attractive. I wouldn't be surprised if my father started to flirt with her. And I won't get into the details. But I think you get the point.

Okay, that's good to hear. Lyon has been blaming me for throwing it away and telling my father. I swear if that bastard does anything else I'm going to throw hot grease at him and watch him-

…Again I won't get into details.

…^^;

Avec amour,

Paris

P.S. I don't mind. I'll be sure to send it over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: …Made a few corrections :'D /slams head on desk for failing throughout the letters.


End file.
